


Dolphins and Lipsticks

by merrysmutmas



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrysmutmas/pseuds/merrysmutmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie decides she is going to get some assistance. Based from Media Blitz onwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know the layout of Leslie's house so i made it up.
> 
> I also dont own Parks and Rec.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie decides she is going to get some assistance. Based from Media Blitz onwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know the layout of Leslie's house so i made it up.
> 
> I also dont own Parks and Rec.

Leslie sat on her couch and flicked through the TV channels. It was 2am and they were playing repeats of the interviews of her and Ben on Pawnee today where he stammered uncomfortably though the questions about his failure as an 18 year old mayor. Leslie cocked her head slightly as she watched Ben blush and stutter out a response to something Joan Callamezzo had pressured him into saying. He was kinda cute when he was nervous, mainly because he usually had so much composure.

Leslie lay back against the couch and sighed. The harvest festival was making her so tense and not even a large container of waffles from Jj’s had made her feel better. Ben had brought the waffles over for her earlier, and while they weren’t as good when they weren’t fresh from the diner, she was grateful for the food.

Leslie sighed again and switched off the TV, it was getting late and while she wouldn’t be able to sleep for another few hours, she would sit in bed with her folders and her laptop and create lists of talking points for Ben for future interviews so that they weren’t quite so disastrous.

Climbing the stairs with her arms full, Leslie dropped her load onto the bed before switching on the light on her bedside table. Sitting on top of the covers and resting against the pillows, Leslie pulled up a word document and began to google ideas for her lists. Before long she was bored, clicking aimlessly through the internet links. Suddenly an idea struck her-she decided to google Ben. It was technically related to her task. At least that’s what she was telling herself.

Leslie opened up a private window, she did NOT want this on her internet history just incase someone went snooping or saw it accidentally. Leslie typed Ben's full name into the window and a series of pictures and articles filled her screen. Browsing through the photos, she smirked at Ben's smiling face stared back at her. She guessed he could be considered attractive in a non-conventional way. He did have nice hair. And nice teeth. And a nice smile. His lips were nice too. They looked soft and Leslie briefly wondered what it would feel like to kiss him.

Leslie shook her head quickly. Kiss Ben? What a silly idea. This was Ben she was talking about. Ben who up until a few weeks ago, was mean and rude and slashed her budgets with no concern for her beloved department. She placed the laptop down and stood up to change.

Leslie pulled her pajama top from under her pillow and picked her sweatpants from where she had thrown them on the floor when she changed that morning. Pulling her top over her head she stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She liked the bra she had on, it was red and black and had little ribbons running through it. A brief thought ran through her head that maybe Ben would like this.

Moving slightly, she saw that her laptop screen was turned towards the mirror and she blushed and crossed her arms across her chest, hiding them from the picture of Ben’s smiling face that filled the screen. Leslie moved towards the bed and turned the laptop around while she finished getting changed. Unclipping her bra and tossing it onto the top of the overflowing clothes hamper Leslie pulled her pajama top on and did up the buttons.

It was a warm night and Leslie decided against wearing pants. Sometimes when it was really hot, she slept in nothing but her underwear. It was liberating and she loved the feeling of the cool sheets against her skin.

Leslie lifted her duvet and climbed into the bed, pushing the binders to one side of the bed. She wondered if anyone was ever going occupy that side of the bed or whether she should just sell the large bed and buy a single. Sitting up in bed, Leslie pulled the laptop back around and smiled at the picture of Ben. He was pretty cute if you squinted your eyes when you looked at him. And maybe even when she wasn’t squinting.

He looked like he would be a good kisser she thought. And he had strong hands. With long fingers. Leslie’s fingers began to absentmindedly trail around her nipple through her top as she flicked through the photo’s. The more she looked at his face, the more she considered that she may want to kiss him. She wouldn’t though, and she couldn’t. Firstly, they worked together and secondly, he simply wasn’t interested in her like that.

Leslie's hand trailed slowly down her body till I came to rest between her legs. Lazily she ran her fingertips around her panty line and was surprised to feel her body already reacting to her touch. Leslie became turned on very easily, she always had, but often it was reaching a climax that she had trouble with. It took too long and her hands would often start cramping and she would become really sensitive if she played with herself for too long.

Leslie had a thought and opened another tab in her private window, googling ‘sex toys’. She didn’t think she wanted anything, but it wouldn’t hurt to look. She had never used one before and was curious about whether there was any chance it may help her climax. She browsed the dildo list first. God some of them were weird looking. It had been a while since she had sex, not since Dave. It had been even longer since she’d had **good** sex. She clicked on one that even had testicles attached. Scrunching her nose, she decided against it. Dave was a nice guy but he really just groped her and grunted his own pleasure, with no regard for hers. Actually, she couldn’t remember a time when she had had sex with someone who wanted to make it good for her.

Clicking onto the vibrators page, Leslie was pleased to find some in pretty colours. The dildo’s looked fairly daunting, and some look so big. She clicked on something called a “Dolphin”. This seemed like more Leslie's thing. They weren’t too big and had a little vibrator attached in the shape of a dolphin tail. They also came in Red, Purple and Pink. Leslie choose Red.

Leslie climbed out of bed and padded down the stairs to grab her handbag and retrieve her credit card. As she began to fill in the information she noticed a section called Travel. Leslie paused and decided to check it out. After a quick search she picked out a small purple vibrator that was shaped like a lipstick for subtly. After double checking that it wouldn’t appear of her credit card statement as “Sex Toys”, Leslie confirmed her credit card details and smiled as the purchase went through.

Leslie closed down the computer and placed it on the shelf under her bedside table. Switching off the bedside lamp Leslie took a deep breath sighing as she settled into the mass of pillows on the bed.

The order said she should wait up to two weeks for delivery.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts/ requests/ drabbles at http://cloudstreeandtheoceanfloor.tumblr.com/ask


	2. Lincoln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie has an unexpected house guest- but that doesn't seem to phase her.

 

Leslie had what she considered to be an almost perfect day. The harvest festival had gone so well and Leslie was pleased with the outcome, as people had come from far and wide and Pawnee was buzzing with activity.

Once she arrived home, Leslie climbed out of her car and filled her arms with her folders and binders. Locking the car, she made her way towards the house, slowing down as she passed her mailbox. She had been checking every day for the last ten days and so far, nothing had been delivered. Today was different, as she got closer to the mailbox she noticed the latch on the door was off and a plain brown box was sticking out of the back. Giving a little squeal, Leslie placed the box on top of her already full arms and used her chin to hold the box in place. Walking towards her door, Leslie fumbled with her keys and swore as she dropped them on the ground near her door.

“Hey, let me help you” Came a voice and Leslie unconsciously tried to cover the box she was carrying. Turning around she saw Ben bend down and pick up her keys.

“Thanks” Leslie muttered, flashing Ben a smile as he tried to pass her the keys. Leslie lost control of the objects in her arms and she dropped her box and binders on the ground where they scattered across the pavement.

“Oh crabsticks” Leslie swore, hurrying to grab the box that had landed practically at Ben's feet. Reaching for the box she brushed against Ben's hand as he picked it up and turned it over.

Leslie held her breath as he turned the box over and looked at it. Thankfully the company was true to their word about discretion and the brown box contained only her name and address. Leslie picked up her binders from the ground and turned to look at Ben when he spoke.

“What’s in the box?” Ben asked, giving it a little shake.

“Stuff.” Leslie answered nonchalantly putting her keys into the lock. “What are you doing here?” It was then Leslie noticed that Ben had his work satchel and it appeared to have some clothes in it.

“My hotel is being fumigated for bed bugs on short notice and the rest of the city is booked solid because of the festival.” Ben raised his arm and scratched at the back of his head. Leslie raised her eyebrow at him.

“I asked Chris if I could stay and he said it was a fantastic idea but it was ‘literally, the most inconvenient of times’. Tom said I couldn’t because he was going to the snake hole and needed to keep his bachelor pad free. Ron just snorted. I, uh, I didn’t know who else I could ask…” Ben trailed off looking a little awkward. Leslie smiled.

“Of course you can stay here. Its uh, a little untidy but you’re more that welcome to sleep on the couch.” Leslie unlocked her door and pushed it open. Flicking a switch on the wall, light flooded the living room. Leslie dropped her folders and binders onto the table and began shifting things from the couch. She heard a gasp as Ben entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Your house is lovely…” Ben began, eyes flicking between the boxes and the piles of items on the floor.

“Thanks.” Leslie beamed. She noticed Ben was still holding the box. Blushing slightly at the idea that Ben was unwittingly carrying her sex toys she took the box from his arms.

“I’m just going to go get you some blankets” Leslie muttered as she headed up the stairs with the box. “Make yourself comfortable” She tossed over her shoulder.

Ben looked around the room. There was crap everywhere. Boxes of weird objects and bags full of god knows what. Settling his bag down Ben sat on the couch. It was squishy and seemed as though it would provide him with an okay sleep. He heard a cupboard open and close and Leslie returned down the stairs with a duvet and a large amount of pillows.

“I wasn’t sure how many pillows you likes to sleep with-” She began. “-I like 4.”

Ben smirked at Leslie and weirdly she felt her stomach drop a little at the look on his face.

“One is fine.”

Leslie put the linen down on one end of the couch.

“There is a towel there too and the bathroom is just down the hall” she said pointing down a hallway. “The toilet is next door to the bathroom and the kitchen is just through there.” Rummaging around on the table Leslie handed a remote to Ben. “Feel free to watch TV if you like. Have you eaten?”

Ben nodded, a smile on his face.

“I had a burger earlier.”

“Good.” Leslie responded. “Because I don’t think I have anything in my fridge that’s edible.”

Ben smiled and cocked his head slightly, giving Leslie that look again. The one that made her fell all funny in her stomach.

Leslie stood for a moment, rocking back and forward on her heels.

“Well I’ve got some work to do so I’m going to head upstairs.” Leslie said, gesturing over her shoulder.

Ben nodded, taking one of his shoes off.

“Well goodnight Leslie.” He said, smiling and putting his other shoe with its partner neatly next to his bag. “And thank you for letting me stay.

Leslie smiled. “No problem. Goodnight Ben”

Ben watched as she turned and walked up the stairs, shutting her bedroom door behind her.

Taking his clothes in his arms, he changed in the bathroom which smelt like vanilla. Ben inhaled deeply. He loved the smell of Leslie. All sweet and sugary. Ben found his way back to the couch weaving through boxes that littered the floor. He switched on the TV and watched some late night game show. Stretching out on the couch, Ben was very aware that he was sleeping not 50 feet away from Leslie and the thought of her in bed gave him a sudden semi. Ben groaned slightly. He had been denying that he wanted Leslie for weeks now but his dick always told the truth and right now he was growing hard at the thought of doing it with her on her couch. Ben switched off the TV and rolled over, facing the back of the couch. Trying to ignore his boner, he dug his nails into his palms and closed his eyes.

 

 

____________________

 

 

 

 

 

Leslie finished with her work and closed her laptop, putting it onto charge. She pulled off her sweatpants and climbed into the covers. She was just about to switch off the light when she noticed the brown box sitting on her floor. In all the commotion of Ben being in the house she had completely forgotten about her special purchase. Was it weird for her to try out her new toys with Ben just down the stairs? Would he be able to hear? She didn’t think so. She had heard the low hum of the television turn off a while ago and assumed he was now asleep. Not many people had a sleep schedule like Leslie Knope, as needing only a handful of hours a night was not enough for most people. It was nearly 2am. Ben was most definitely asleep. Leslie picked up the box and ran her nail down the tape, opening it excitedly. Inside was two non-descript boxes wrapped in brown paper. Taking the larger box out, she put the smaller of the boxes into the draw in her bedside table.

Leslie tried to uwrap the box and open it as quietly as she could but she was so excited her hands were shaking and it seemed as though she was making a lot of unnecessary noise.

Finally she had it free from the box and stared at her new toy in all its glory. It was vibrantly red and every bit as cute as she thought it was going to be. She hadn’t noticed when purchasing, but it was certified as waterproof. Leslie smiled, that gave her a whole range of possibilities.

Leslie reached over to her bedside table. She had brought new batteries the day after she had purchased the toys and they had been sitting dormant in her drawer since then. She popped four of them out of their packet and inserted them into the toy before screwing the base into place.

Clicking the little plus button, it sprang to life in Leslie's hands and the dolphin tale sticking out from the phallic shape began to vibrate gently. Leslie grinned and put the vibrating part against her arm, it tickled slightly and Leslie shuffled around, excited about the prospect of what it was going to feel like elsewhere. Pressing the little plus button again, the intensity of the vibrating increased and the toy began to hum quietly. Curious, Leslie pressed the button until the toy was vibrating at its maximum. It was fairly loud, like putting an electric toothbrush right beside your ear. Concerned that Ben might hear, Leslie switched the toy off and tried to get herself into a more comfortable position. She knew that she needed to be turned on first, or she would cause herself more pain than pleasure.

Leslie began to think about Mr Tall Dark and Handsome, the mystery man that had filled her fantasies since she was a teenager. Gently rubbing her thumbs over her nipples Leslie moaned lowly. She thought about Mr TD&H’s fingers on her nipples, and what his hot mouth might feel like on her skin. She knew that he would run his fingers all over her body, sending shivers across her skin. She would spread her legs and allow him to stroke across her folds, over her panties as she squirmed and panted for him to be inside her. Leslie ran her own hand down her stomach till it reached the tops of her thighs. She spread her legs open and ran a stiff fingertip across her clit, moaning again as she tapped and flicked on the sensitive nerve endings.

Leslie unbuttoned her pyjama top and pulled it away from her breasts, so that she could tug and pull on her nipples while her hand worked between her legs. She imagined that Mr TD&H would trace around the line of her panties, nails gently scraping on the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs. Leslie pulled her underpants down her thighs and used her foot to toss them off onto the floor. Trailing her fingers between her folds she felt her wetness already spilling from her centre and used her fingers to bring some of it up to cover her clit. Leslie gritted her teeth as she rubbed, tying to stop herself from moaning to loudly. Sitting up Leslie pulled her arms out from her top and bunched it a little. She put it next to her pillow so that she would have something to moan into. Leslie switched the vibrator on and spread her legs again. Taking a breath, she lowered the vibrating tail until she could feel it bump against one of her wet lips.

“Oh” Leslie sighed, even that contact felt good. Leslie felt herself grow wetter as she trailed the vibrating part over her dripping folds, making sure she didn’t touch her clit just yet.

Leslie wondered if Mr TD&H would like this, like to watch her- legs spread while she touched her most intimate parts and caused herself pleasure.

Leslie felt as though she was ready and touched the tip of the tail to her clit. Bundling the pyjama top in her fist he shoved it into her mouth as she moaned loudly. The sensations shot from her clit up to her nipples and radiated all through her body. Leslie moaned again and her fingers found the button to increase the vibrations. She wondered what Ben would do if he found her like this. The thought of Ben watching her gave her a rush of heat to the inside of her walls and she knew she was flooding with wetness at the thought of Ben Wyatt watching her getting herself off. She wondered if he would touch himself also, or whether he would join her on the bed, touching her nipples for her and kissing her while she fucked herself. Suddenly all of the visions she’d had of Mr TD&H became Ben and she moaned into the top she had stuffed in her mouth at the sudden pictures filling her mind of all the things she had done in her fantasies- but with Ben. Ben bending her over her desk at work, Ben eating her out while sat on her couch and he knelt between her legs, Ben pinning her against the flower mural and taking her quickly and roughly.

Leslie twisted the vibrator slightly and lined the dildo part up to her entrance. Biting down on the clothing stuffed in her mouth she pushed into herself slowly at first. She felt a small amount of resistance and took a deep breath, as she withdrew the toy back out to the start of her opening and pushed in again, exhaling as the vibrator hit her clit and the toy filled her completely. Leslie felt shivers cover her body and she felt her eyes roll a little in her head as she spread her legs wider and began to push and pull on the toy slightly. She rocked her hips into the toy and groaned as the vibrations made her feel as though she was floating above her body.

Leslie loved the sensation of fucking herself while the vibrator hit her clit over and over. Why had she never bought one of these before??

Leslie’s mind found her favourite fantasy with Ben playing the role of Mr Tall Dark and Handsome. She thought about Ben picking her up, wrapping her legs around his hips and pinning her to the wall opposite the flower mural, as he fucked her deep and hard. Before long she felt her legs begin to tingle and shake as she felt the beginning of a mammoth orgasm take hold over her body. Leslie pushed the toy in as far as it would go and increased the vibration on her clit.

Her orgasm hit her like a freight train, her clit twitching with spasms as her inner walls clamped down on the toy over and over again. She felt the sensations shoot from her clit to her nipples and tingle its way down to her toes. Leslie had never had an orgasm like this and she panted and moaned into her top, as she rode out the orgasm, decreasing the vibrations and slowly pulling the toy from inside her. She felt empty without it but completely spent. He walls were still gently pulsing as she pulled the pyjama top from her mouth and wrapped the toy in the moist material before she put it in her bedside table drawer and switched the light off. Too tired and worn out to find any clothing she pulled her blankets over her shoulders and began to breathe deeply into her mass of pillows.

Leslie thought sleepily that she would clean the toy in the morning in the shower and maybe, while she was there she could test out its waterproof feature.

As she drifted into a deep sleep, Leslie decided to name the toy Lincoln.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts/ requests/ drabbles at http://cloudstreeandtheoceanfloor.tumblr.com/ask


	3. Buzzing Bee's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Leslie has one hell of a shower and Ben relieves himself in the toilet in more ways than one.

 

Looking down, Ben noticed the front of his pants was tented and he groaned inwardly. He had to get rid of it and fast. Ben closed his eyes and gripped the couch cushions, trying to think about anything but the thought of Leslie asleep in bed, her hair fanned out around her head like a halo, her soft pale skin, the smattering of freckles across her cheeks that she hid with makeup… Ben bit the inside of his cheek hard and thought about chairs, and baseball and his grandmother.

Slowly the erection subsided and Ben stood up, stretching again. He padded down the hallway to the toilet and shut the door behind him. Even the toilet smelt sweet like vanilla and sugar. Ben inhaled and flipped up the lid. Exhaling, he began to relieve himself and heard the sound of water running through pipes as the shower started up in the room next door. Ben went to flush the toilet and reconsidered, wondering whether the shower would run cold. He didn’t want to be a dick but he couldn’t just walk out and leave the toilet full of pee. He had to just wait it out till Leslie finished in the shower. Oh god. _Leslie was in the shower._ Ben felt his dick throb slightly and he groaned. Leslie was not ten feet away from him. Naked. Wet. Oh god. Ben felt himself harden and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

\---

Leslie awoke and found herself naked. She stretched out and smiled at the dull feeling between her legs and the memories from the great orgasm that had ravaged her body in the early hours of the morning. Rolling over, she reveled in the feel of the sheets on her naked body as they twisted around her. Standing up off the bed, she let the sheets fall to the floor as she stood in front of the mirror and admired her naked form. She felt sexy and powerful, and a little dirty. She needed a shower. And she needed an opportunity to test out the waterproof function on her new toy. Leslie picked up a robe and twisted the cord around herself. Picking a towel up, she folded it and slipped the clothing wrapped toy into the middle so it was hidden. Leslie opened her door slightly and stuck her head out. The sound of soft snoring floated up the stairs from the lounge. Tip-toeing down the stairs, she peeked over the couch and saw Ben with his mouth slightly open and one leg propped on the floor. He snuffled softly, closing his mouth to swallow before it fell opened again in a snore. Leslie smiled at how adorable he looked before dodging boxes to the bathroom and shutting the door behind herself. She needed a new bottle of body soap and so searched in her bathroom vanity until she found an unopened bottle of Sweetums™ Vanilla Scented Body Wash. Undoing the robe she hung it on the back of the door and unwrapped her toy, tossing the top into the clothes hamper. She opened the glass door, toy in hand and soap in the crook of her elbow and sat the vibrator on the floor, turning the shower on as she straightened up. Hanging her towel over the rail, Leslie moved to the mirror that was beginning to fog as the room filled with steam. She picked up a hair elastic and twisted her pale blonde hair, before tying it atop her head.

Leslie turned and stepped into the shower, shutting door behind her. She let the hot water flow over her tense muscles and sighed as she felt them loosen. Squirting some soap into her hand, Leslie rubbed her hands together and began to run them over her body. The soap was soft and smelt like Vanilla. It was her favourite and always made her skin so soft. Leslie ran her hands over her breasts and gently tweaked her nipples, twisting them slightly till they hardened into small peaks. Leslie ran her hand through the soft curls between her thighs and soaped the hair, forming a mound of bubbles.

Leslie put her face under the water and rinsed off the soap on her body. She plucked the shower head from its stand and let the water plan over her breasts and stomach before she ran the water over the soapy curls between her legs. She knew it was important not to get soap anywhere near her entrance. Leslie parted her lips so her clit was exposed and let the water play over her, the streams hard and hot against the sensitive little bud. Leslie moaned, hoping the noise from the shower would drain out any noises she or the toy made. Leslie bent her knees and opened her legs a little wider, putting her head back against the wall and panting as the feeling of the water turned her on and gave her goosebumps up and down her arms. Leslie hooked the shower head back into the stand and bent down to pick up the toy. She ran it under the hot water, cleaning off any evidence from the night before. Clicking it to life, she pressed the plus button until it vibrated in her hand. Pushing it against her clit, she parted her soft lips and lined up the toy with her entrance. Putting her back against the wall, she crouched down and let the toy push into her. She was wet and ready and moaned loudly at the sensations as the toy stroked her inside walls. Pushing the toy further inside her, she angled the toy and let the vibrator knock again and again at her clit. Leslie hardly needed to think about Mr Tall Dark and Handsome but Ben crossed her mind and she moaned his name as she fucked herself with the toy. Leslie used her palm to spread her lips further apart and used her fingers to push the toy in and out. Reaching up with her other hand, Leslie tugged at her nipples. She could feel the orgasm building inside her, it was starting in her toes and she wondered if she might pass out in the shower with all the steam if it was anything close to what she experienced that morning. Leslie clicked the vibration on higher and the toy’s buzzing bounced off the walls and sounded so loud in Leslie's ears. She didn’t care though. Leslie let her head fall back and began to moan loudly and she brought herself closer and closer to her release…

\---

Ben was getting bored in the toilet. He had smelt all of the toilet sprays lined up on the shelf and made a limp paper crane out of a square of toilet paper. Then he heard a noise. It sounded like a moan but Ben couldn’t be sure. He felt like a pervert, being in the room next door, listening to Leslie in the shower but then he heard her moan again and his cock bobbed and started hardening. Suddenly there was a small click and a buzzing that filled his ears and a wave of realization fell over him as he cottoned on to the noise that had filled his dreams. It was a _vibrator! Leslie had a vibrator. She had used it last night and was using it again now._ In the shower. Ben was instantly rock hard. His hand fumbled to push his pants down while he flipped the toilet seat back up, leaning over it. He wrapped one hand around his dick and stroked himself. He began to set a grueling rhythm, pumping himself and swiping his thumb across his head every so often. He was more turned on than he thought he had ever been. The sound of buzzing and Leslie's soft moans filled his ears and Ben felt his knees go weak as he pounded at himself, using his arm to prop himself against the wall behind the toilet. He felt the sweat start to bead on his forehead and his arm started to ache but it felt so good. And then he heard it. It was barely a whisper over the sound of the shower but he heard it.

“ _Ben_ ”.

Ben’s eyes snapped open and his hand stilled on his cock. He twisted his head slightly, trying to hear more from the shower.

“ooooh Ben _”._

 _There it was again._ She was masturbating. Leslie was masturbating in the shower and thinking about him. _Him._ Ben groaned loudly, the sound rumbling up in his throat.

Ben rolled the head of his dick in the palm of his hand and then gripped himself again, He could feel the pulsing in his balls and knew that he was close. A few more strokes and he knew he would explode.

The buzzing increased and so did the sound of the moans coming from the room next door. It sounded like Leslie was close from the frequency of her moans and the amount she was saying his name like a prayer.

Ben tightened his hold and pumped a few more times before the familiar tingling sensation tickled at his balls. He heard a low moan start from the room next door that culminated in a chant of “Oh oh oooh” before there was silence.

The noise of Leslie having an orgasm tipped Ben over the edge and he angled himself down to shoot his load into the toilet bowl. His legs bowed and he heaved a huge sigh as he shook all over. Pulling some toilet paper from the roll he cleaned himself up. There was a squeak and the shower noise stopped. Ben took a deep breath and straightened up, pulling his pants up from where they had fallen to the floor. He put his hand on the flush and when he heard the bathroom door open, he pushed the button and let the water take away all of his sins.

\---

Leslie was so close. She was chanting Ben's name and could feel how slick she was from how easily the toy was sliding in and out of her. She increased the vibration once more and let out a loan moan, it was happening, she was going to come, and come hard. The moan caught in her throat as she felt the waves of pleasure wash over her. She cried out once, then again and then she shook, moaning through the clenching of her walls and the pangs of pleasure radiating through her clit.

 

Leslie came down from her high, back still pressed against the shower wall, panting heavily. She hoped Ben was still asleep and hadn’t heard her, though she some part of her kinda hoped he had. She rinsed herself off, rubbing at the sheen of sweat that had covered her body during her bathroom tryst. She rubbed the toy clean under the hot water and put down on the shower floor.

Leslie switched off the shower and opened the door, stepping into the steam. Leslie wiped off the mirror and used the make up remover wipes to remove the remnants of mascara under her eyes that made her look a little like a panda. Wrapping her towel around herself, Leslie picked her toy off the shower floor and used the corner to wipe the toy dry.

She bundled it inside her robe, making sure it was well hidden before she opened the door.

Leslie stepped out into the cooler air of the longue and bristled slightly. She tiptoed over to the couch and bent over it slightly to see if Ben was still unconscious. She froze, because the pile of blanket spilling from the couch onto the floor did not have a Ben sleeping on it.

There was a noise behind her and Leslie turned to see Ben emerge from the toilet beside the bathroom. She blushed all over, Ben had definitely heard her. She grew a little turned on at the thought. Ben stepped closer to her and she smiled at the rumpled look of his T-shirt and the way his hair was sticking up at all angles. He was adorably sexy.

Leslie really wanted to run her hands in it. Ben stepped closer again and now she could make out the outline of his lips, the little dimple in his chin.

Feeling slightly woozy and light headed, probably from her shower sex with herself, Leslie's knees bowed a little and she backed against the couch, putting the robe wrapped toy down on a side table. It made a noise that hinted that it wasn’t simply a robe but Ben’s gaze did not stray from her face.

 

Leslie was standing before him, naked save for a towel wrapped tightly across her breasts. When he had emerged from the toilet, he hadn’t expected to see her bending over the couch, the line between her upper thigh and wondrous ass on show for him. Despite his recent activities, Ben felt himself grow hard again, looking at the pale skin and tendrils of blond hair that hug around her face from where they fell out of her topknot. Covering the distance between them, Ben noticed the air in the room grow heavy. I was like it was just them left in the world, and nothing mattered more than the two of them, together.  

 

Ben was so close to her, she felt exposed under his heavy stare. His mouth was parted slightly and his gaze travelled all over her body, from her lips to the curve of her breasts and back up to her eyes. Leslie had backed herself against the couch and Ben took another step closer, closing the distance between them so that she could make out the individual hairs on his unshaven face.

 

Ben’s breath caught in his throat, she was so beautiful, those big blue doe eyes, the soft lips that he noticed her lick with the tip of a small pink tongue. He wanted to taste that tongue, actually, he wanted to taste all of her.

 

Leslie barely even considered what she was doing, but one of her hands travelled from back of the couch and picked up one of Ben's. His hands were soft and warm and she slowly brought the hand to the twist in her towel that was keeping it up. Holding his gaze, she smiled.

Ben’s mind was going into overdrive. His hand was just above Leslie's breasts, his fingers touching her skin against the knot in the towel and he was so turned on, he felt light headed. Leslie was giving him that look, _that_ smile, the one that made his stomach flip and his cock throb. He felt Leslie grip his fingers and help him to pull out the twist. Leslie removed her hand and the towel fell away from her body, and out of Ben's hand as he dropped it in shock, his eyes dropping to take in her naked form.

“Ben?” She spoke in a quite tone causing his eyes to flick back to her face.

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon. Let me know what you want to happen in my tumblr ask box or by leaving a comment below.  
> Send me prompts/ requests/ drabbles at http://cloudstreeandtheoceanfloor.tumblr.com/ask


	4. Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben finally hook up. Thank god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ive been so absent! please forgive me!

 

Ben had never tasted anything as sweet as Leslie's kisses. The way she ran her tongue along the inside of his upper lip before she delved into his mouth made him moan and grind his crotch against hers. She was butt naked and his hands travelled all over her soft skin, pausing occasionally to stroke her in areas that caused her to moan into his mouth; the underside of her breasts, the small of her back and the sensitive skin on the side of her neck.

 One of Ben's hand sits there now, stroking at her jaw with his fingertips while his lips kissed her, her lips, the tip of her nose, her eyelids. He wanted to kiss every part of her, show her how much he wanted her and needed her.

Leslie was out of breath, _Ben was LITERALLY taking her breath away_. His kisses were everywhere, the scratch of his beard on her skin a stark contrast to the gentle touch of his lips.

Leslie moved her hands from where they had been resting on Ben’s butt and reached for the hem of his t-shirt, helping him to pull it over his head.

When it fell to the ground on top of her towel, Ben pulled her flush against him, feeling her hard nipples brush his ribs. Leslie ran her hands down his sides, pausing to grip his hips and once again pull him flush into her.

Ben could not get over the fact that 10 minutes ago, he was listening to Leslie masturbate in the shower and now here he was, pressed against her, his length hard against her thigh and her soft moans and whimpers filling his ears.

Ben twisted his body slightly and Leslie followed suit, letting him steer her until she felt the back of her knees hit the arm of the couch.

 Ben slipped one of his legs between Leslie’s and she widened her stance, rubbing herself slightly on his upper thigh like a cat in heat.

Ben groaned deeply, the sound reverberating up his throat as Leslie kissed his collarbone, his neck, his jaw. She needed friction and ground down on his leg frantically. His pants needed to come off, and fast. Leslie sat down on the arm of the couch and used her hands and then her heels to push down Ben’s pyjama pants and his underwear. His hard dick sprung from his pants and Leslie raked over him with her eyes, taking in the sight of his thin chest and hard cock as it rested against her leg.

She was ready and willing for him to take her right here and right now. Ben smirked when Leslie tried to guide his hips towards hers.

“Not so fast.” He whispered against her ear, the first thing either of them had said to each other since they had started kissing. It was only minutes but felt like hours.

Ben gave Leslie a little push and she tipped backward, swinging her legs around so that they were on the floor and she was resting with her back against the couch. Ben moved around and knelt down between Leslie's legs, beginning a trail of kisses from her knee to her inner thigh.

 He was so gentle with her and Leslie’s growing arousal matched the fire that she saw burn in his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes of his were so dark, they were almost black as Ben held her gaze while he peppered kisses across her smooth pale skin.

Leslie had tipped her head back the moment Ben had touched his tongue to Leslie's inner folds. Her hands balled in fists beside her thighs, her mouth quivered in time with Ben's quick licks across her clit and opening.

 He was rock hard, and seeing Leslie with her legs spread and breasts heaving made him throb painfully.  Ben ran his hands up Leslie's hips and pulled them slightly, moving her closer to the edge of the couch.

He was met with a dirty moan from Leslie's throat that he matched with his own in response. This Leslie was wanton and wild, and threw her head from side to side as Ben increased the frequency and pressure of his licks. Leslie's hands moved to twist in Ben's hair and pull him closer into her core. He grunted in response and timed his next lick with his index finger sliding swiftly into Leslie. Her eyes shot open and grabbed his. Ice blue and wide, they begged him not to stop.

The look in Leslie's eyes made Ben launch up towards her, moving her to lie on the couch as he pushed a second finger into Leslie. Covering her mouth with his, he began to pump into Leslie, his fingers pushing into her in a hard and fast rhythm. Leslie r*ocked her hips against Ben, her leg wrapping around his small frame, pulling him in closer.

They moved against each other for a few moments before Leslie stopped abruptly.

“What wrong?” Ben asked immediately

Leslie shook her head, her blonde waves bobbing around her shoulders. She smiled, a genuine Leslie grin.

“Nothing” She replied. “I just really want to have sex with you right now.”

Ben grinned back and leaned in to kiss Leslie, soft yet firm. Warm and gentle, just like her.

Leslie pulled away from the kiss and Ben moved back to let her stand up.  Picking up her sneakily wrapped sex toy, Leslie headed for the stairs. Turning she saw Ben still sitting staring at her.

“Well,” Leslie asked. “You coming or not?”

 Ben grinned and followed her up the stairs, two at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and send any and all fic requests to 
> 
> http://cloudstreesandtheoceanfloor.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
